Big Time Bands
by Sky the dog
Summary: Lena and Candi are twin sisters who go to La there they meet Big Time Rush. will love happen or hurt? Kendallxoc
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own big time rush but I do own candi and Lena.**_

**Lena's point of view**

**Me and my twin sister candi were heading to L.A. **

**We well no candi wanted to be famous so we were going to the palm woods hotel home of the future famous. **

**I didn't want to go but mom and candi were making me go. **

**I am so tired I didn't even know I was falling asleep.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~3 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"**Lena wake up were here." **

"**five more minutes."**

"**no because in five minutes you will be in South Carolina."**

" **I'm up. I'm up." so me and candi call for a cab.**

**So the cab gets here and the driver helps us get our luggage in the trunk. Then we got in the cab and candi yells "TO THE PALMWOODS HOTEL" **

**the cab driver looked the candi and said " I may be old but I not deaf" I mumbled "well somebody's on there period." he glared at me I just rolled my eyes and sat back and enjoyed the ride. **

**We got to the palm woods it was really pretty. **

**It had gold and silver walls and red carpets and furniture.**

**Candi ran to the front desk I was looking around I dropped the bags then I heard "its a lot to take in isn't it?" I looked behind me and there stood a boy with blood hair and emerald green eyes…**

**He looked gorgeous I got a better look at him it was Kendall Knight from big time rush I only knew that because candi was obsessed****with them she had posters of them all over our room. All of a sudden I see candi skip over and say " Lena we are all set n-"she stopped when she saw Kendall she started flipping out saying "your kendall knight from big time rush. I grabbed her shoulders and said "calm down candi." I looked over to kendall and said "I am so sorry for candi's behavior she doesn't act well when she meets celebrities one time we meet the jonas brothers things didn't go well." he just put his hands up and said it was okay. Candi said "we promised not to speck of that" she grabbed my hand and said "lets go" she pulled my hand and started running down the hall I heard kendall yelled "what's your name?"**

**me? I yelled back he laughed and said "yes" he yelled back I said "Lena. Lena jo Vanderpool."**

**- . Chapter 2 will be up on Friday. short i know but its cute**


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall's point of view

She said her name is Lena.

Her sister James might like I think her name is Candi I'm not sure.

I'll talk to James about it

. As I was walking to the pool and I saw Carlos, Logan and James.

"Sup guys" I asked.

"Nothing much just hanging out at the pool" "cool" that's when I heard a scream.

Candi's point of view

I was the one who screamed.

I mean I was really surprised what the room looked like.

Lena was yelling at me for screaming but it wasn't my fault.

The room was really pretty.

"Lena you know this place is so sweet."

she started looking around and said "your right" "I always am" "know don't get smart"

I just smiled at her and laughed.

It was funny the way Lena was looking at me.

"shut up Candi." "can't do that." "well you better. Have you talked to mom?" I looked down and said no.

"she started freaking out "candi how could you forget?"

"it slipped my mind?"

"it slipped your mind?"

she started yelling at the top of her lungs about how stupid I am.

"LENA STOP YELLING AT ME!"

she started saying she was sorry.

I said it was okay then there was a knock at the door.

Lena said she would get it. She ran to answer the door.

that's when my phone started going off I thought it was

Lena's phone because it was rolling in the deep by Adele.

Lena started singing she had such a pretty voice.

I yelled "Lena who's at the door?" she yelled back "Mrs. Knight and Katie knight from next door."

"Who?"

"Kendall knights mom and sister."

"okay."

So I answered my phone it was mom

"hey mom"

"hey yourself. How was your flight"

"It was good Lena fell asleep."

Mom laughed and said "that's sounds like your sister."

I smiled

She said she had to go so I hung up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Lena point of view

I ran to answer the door there stood a lady that was probley in her 30s and her 13 year old daughter.

"Hi" said the lady my name is "Mrs. Knight and this is Katie."

" hi I'm Lena" "well wanted to welcome you to the palm woods" she said.

"thanks" Katie said they had to go so I watched as they walked to the apartment next door.

I shut the door and walked to get my notebook and guitar so I sat

down and started on my song.

Hey! Hey! You! You!I don't like your girlfriend!No way! No way!I think you need a new oneHey! Hey! You! You!I could be your girlfriendHey! Hey! You! You!I know that you like meNo way! No way!No it's not a secretHey! Hey! You! You!I want to be your girlfriendYou're so fineI want you mineYou're so deliciousI think about ya all the timeYou're so addictiveDon't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?(alright alright alright alright)Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn preciousAnd hell yeahI'm the mother f****n' princessI can tell you like me too and you know I'm right(I'm right I'm right I'm right)She's like so whateverYou could do so much betterI think we should get together nowAnd that's what everyone's talking about!Hey! Hey! You! You!I don't like your girlfriend!No way! No way!I think you need a new oneHey! Hey! You! You!I could be your girlfriendHey! Hey! You! You!I know that you like meNo way! No way!No it's not a secretHey! Hey! You! You!I want to be your girlfriendI can see the way, I see the way you look at meAnd even when you look away I know you think of meI know you talk about me all the time again and again(and again and again and again)So come over here, tell me what I want to hearBetter yet make your girlfriend disappearI don't want to hear you say her name ever again(And again and again and again!)She's like so whateverYou could do so much betterI think we should get together nowAnd that's what everyone's talking about!Hey! Hey! You! You!I don't like your girlfriend!No way! No way!I think you need a new oneHey! Hey! You! You!I could be your girlfriendHey! Hey! You! You!I know that you like meNo way! No way!No it's not a secretHey! Hey! You! You!I want to be your girlfriendIn a second you'll be wrapped around my fingerCause I can, cause I can do it betterThere's no otherSo when's it gonna sink inShe's so stupidWhat the hell were you thinking?In a second you'll be wrapped around my fingerCause I can, cause I can do it betterThere's no otherSo when's it gonna sink inShe's so stupidWhat the hell were you thinking?Hey! Hey! You! You!I don't like your girlfriend!No way! No way!I think you need a new oneHey! Hey! You! You!I could be your girlfriendNo Way No Way...Hey! Hey! You! You!I know that you like meNo way! No way!No it's not a secretHey! Hey! You! You!I want to be your girlfriendNo Way No Way...Hey! Hey! You! You!I don't like your girlfriend!No way! No way!I think you need a new oneHey! Hey! You! You!I could be your girlfriendNo Way No Way...Hey! Hey! You! You!I know that you like meNo way! No way!No it's not a secretHey! Hey! You! You!I want to be your girlfriendNo Way No Way Hey Hey...

I finished and I heard clapping I looked up and there stood Candi,

Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos. I started blushing.

"wow Lena I didn't know you could sing."

"yeah candi I can sing just not good."

James looked at me and said "oh no you can sing really good."

I looked at him and said "did your momma drop you on your head when you were a baby?"

he looked at me. I stood up and walked to my room and put my guitar up and walked back out.

I sat on the couch and candi said "Lena why did you say that to James when you can sing really good?

Why did you write the song anyway?"

I looked at the ground and mumbled "for a record producer." "WHO"

they all yelled. "Gustavo roque."

the boys looked scared when I said that. "since when?"

…...

song: girlfriend by avirl lavinge


	4. Chapter 4

Lena's point of view

They asked since when.

I didn't tell anyway about the producer guy hearing me at the talent show.

I agreed to come because he saw me singing.

"umm candi that's how we got here."

"oh okay. What did he say?"

"he wants me to write a song for him. And I did."

"are you gonna record it for him?"

"I really don't know."

I looked over to see Kendall staring at me.

"Kendall is there something wrong?"

"no Gustavo told me we were gonna meet a rising singer tomorrow I'm trying to figure out if its you?"

"well he wants me to come in tomorrow but I don't know I have to watch little miss candi cause I cant trust her by herself."

candi looked hurt. "I can be trusted."

"no you remember when we meet the Jonas brothers."

"YOU PROMISED NOT TO SPEAK OF THAT."

"ok then see I cant go."

James said "she can go over to the apartment with mama knight and Katie." "James not helping.

Lena just go okay I will be good."

"candi were twins and I cant trust you."

candi looked at me and said

"well then I should tell you that cossette is coming to L.A."

I looked at her I can not believe she waited till now to tell me.

"candi when does she get here?

How could you wait till now to tell me?"

she gave me her phone I started reading her texts.

One said candi im coming to La in one week.

That text was sent one week ago.

"candi. She's gonna be here in like 3 or 4 days."

"I know I didn't show you so you couldn't say no."

I looked around thinking to myself candi you are and idiot.

Finally its done


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own big time rush_

_**candi's point of view**_

_**I could tell Lena was calling me an idiot in her head but I didn't care. **_

_**Lena was pacing and the boys went back to there apartment so it was just me and her.**_

"_**candi you can be so dumb some times you know that?" she asked me. **_

"_**Lena it was suppose to be a surprise durr" **_

"_**yeah a surprise which could get us kicked out you know that?"**_

_**I looked around. "Lena I'm sorry I thought you would be happy." **_

"_**I am. I am candi lets go get cosettes room ready." **_

"_**okay"**_

_**so we went to the spare bed room and started to get it ready for cosette. **_

_**I was thinking of James he was really cute.**_

_**And by the look Lena gave Kendall I know she likes him. **_

_**I'll ask her later. As for now we had a cousin to prepare for.**_

_**James point of view **_

_**Lena was really mad at candi I mean who can be mad at someone as beautiful as candi? **_

_**I think I might ask her to the couples movie night next weekend. **_

_**Just then I see Kendall pacing.**_

"_**dude why are you pacing?" **_

_**he looked at me as if I was stupid. "because I'm debating if I should ask Lena to couples movie night."**_

"_**go for it dude. I plan on asking candi."**_

"_**are you really?"**_

"_**yeah is it bad?"**_

"_**No that's really good man. So when you gonna ask her?"**_

"_**umm tomorrow maybe when you gonna ask Lena?"**_

"_**same as you. Good luck man" **_

"_**you too"**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Lena's point of view**

**I was just walking around the palm woods pool.**

**I haven't talked to cosette in ever so I don't know when she'll be here. **

**Just then I see candi walking out the elevator with a book. **

**I got worried candi hates to read. **

"**candi?" "yeah?" **

"**why do you have a book?" **

**She smiled and opened the book.**

**It said in big red letters will you go to couples movie night with me? James. **

**I looked at candi and started jumping up and down excitedly. "candi do you know what this mean?"**

"**no" "candi you have a date with James diamond." "oh your right." "did you say yes?" "I cant find him. So no" "well lets go find him shall we?" "yes we should."**

**James point of view **

**I hope candi liked the book idea I got from Logan.**

**Just then I heard some one call my name I started looking around. **

**And there stood candi and Lena man candi is pretty**

"**hey candi, hi lena.**

"**Umm did you get my message candi?"**

"**I did and the answer is no. I'm sorry James."**

**Lena was stunned then she said **

"**candi you said you were going to say yes not no."**

**I just walked away so I can go take out my hurt and sadness.**

**Lena's point of view **

**I was really surprised she said no she was head over heels for James I don't know what is wrong with her. **

"**okay candi spill why did you say no when you like him?" "because dear sister I am playing hard to get durr." **

"**candi you are so dumb." **

"**I am not if any one is dumb in this house it is you. Now I am going back to the pool" **

"**okay." I just sat on the couch and turned on the TV.**

**just then the door flew open and there stood cosette.**

"**IM HOME." **

**I started laughing and said **

"**cosette what are u doing here?" **

"**mom was sick of me so she sent me here to stay with my two favorite cousins. By the way where is candi?"**

"**down at the pool why?"**

**I'll have chapter 7 up tomorrow or later. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own big time rush but I do own lena candi and cosette**

**Lena's point of view **

**Cosette looked around and said well lets go down to the pool. "cosette you know that band big time rush?" I asked.**

**She looked at me and said "yup hottest boy band alive. **

**I prefer Logan over James thought. Why do you ask?" "because they live here and candi was asked out by James diamond you know the pretty boy and she said no."**

**we were in the elevator. **

**Then it dinged and we walked to the lobby. **

"**well I thought she would say yes b-". **

**my voice trailed off because there in a lounge chair was candi and she was in a deep kiss with the one and only James diamond.**

**Cosette looked at the direction I was looking at and said **

"**I thought you said she said no." **

"**she did." "it doesn't look that way." so we walked over there and I cleared my throat and said **

"**what happened to playing hard to get candi?"**

**she looked up and smiled.**

**Then looked at cosette. **

**And jumped up and hugged her.**

**I looked at James and said "you in the lobby in 5 minutes now." and walked away.**

**-5 minutes later-**

**James walked into the lobby I was in a chair looking for him. He say me and walked over to me.**

"**James I want to know what went on 10 minutes ago."**

**He looked down and sat across from me and folded his hands in his lap. And said "well candi walked down to the pool and I saw her and I went to talk to her about why she said no and she said that she was putting on a show to impress you because you said you can't trust her and we started talking and I kissed her. Then you and that one girl showed up and that's all." I looked at him and said "ok I understand. Did she say yes about the movie night thing?" "Yup."**

**Yay chapter 7 is done. I think in chapter 8 kendall will ask lena to the couples movie night. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**candi point of view **

**I said yes. I told lena I was playing hard to get well I couldn't no longer.**

**the way he looked at me made me say yes. **

**I think I am in love with James diamond.**

**Lena's point of view**

**I was walking around the pool when I saw cosette talking to Logan. I smiled I think she likes him. **

**I saw candi and James walking hand in hand trying to mess up each others hair.**

**I think candi won because they were laughing at each other and candi was just missing a beret and James hair was all over the place. **

**I laughed.**

**Then I saw Carlos walking with the blonde hair Jennifer and they were laughing.**

**So I yelled "hey Carlos ,hey Jennifer"**

**they looked at me and yelled **

"**hey lena." then Jennifer yelled **

"**who are you going to couples movie night with?" **

"**I don't know. No one asked me yet."**

"**oh. Okay. Bye lena." **

"**bye" I kept walking around then I saw kendall walking around. "hey kendall." **

**he looked up and smiled and said "hi lena. What you up to today." **

"**nothing much just walking around. You."**

"**same as you."**

**I looked at cosette then I heard Logan ask her to couple movie night. Then I heard her say yes and she half walked half run to our room. I smiled and then turned to kendall and said "Logan just asked cosette to the couples movie night. And candi is going with James and Carlos and Jennifer are going together who are you going with Mr. knight." **

**he smiled and said **

"**I haven't asked her yet so I don't know I hope she says yes." **

"**who? Just tell me."**

"**I can't tell you until she says yes." **

"**ok."**

"**alright I must go and prepare myself for the asking of the girl to the couples movie night."**

"**ok."**

"**hey lena?"**

"**yeah?"**

"**who are you going with?"**

"**no one asked me so I don't know."**

"**lena would you go to the couples movie night with me?"**

**I started blushing. And I said "of course I would." "great so I'll pick you up at 8 tomorrow night?"**

"**sounds good to me. Bye" **

"**bye."**

**I started freaking out I ran up to the apartment and yanked the door upon and there was candi and cosette just sitting on the couch. "guys I got good news to tell you."**

**Done. Chapter 9 will be up later today.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lena's point of view.**

**They looked at me. And candi was like "what? Did you hear Logan asked cosette to couples movie night." **

"**yeah yeah whatever. KENDALL ASKED ME TO COUPLES MOVIE NIGHT."**

**they looked at me and started jumping up and down to. Candi said we need to go pick out our outfits since it is tomorrow." **

"**yeah come on lena." **

**cosette chirped in. **

**so we walked to our giant walk in closet. **

**And started looking at our choices. **

**Like we all together we had at least 35 pairs of shoes. **

**So I chose a black tube top with a cropped box tee over it and white skinny's with black and white converse high tops and a Gucci leather cintura belt and for jewelry I had a brass keyhole necklace and a Sisi bangle.**

**Candi chose a turquoise blue tee that said ENC, she had bent shine skinny's with knee high converse and she had a blue rubber bracelet and a bird bird bird necklace. **

**Cosette chose an iron fist maiden tee with super ripped skinny's with knee high converse and a purple bow skinny belt and purple rose earrings a purple octopus necklace and 2 bracelets that said are you a good witch on one and or a bad witch on the other. So we put our outfits on the racks outside our rooms and went to bed we were all really tired and plus we have to choose our make up and things.**

**-the next day (12:00 pm)-**

**I must have been really tired because I didn't get up till 12. So I walked out of my room and saw cosette and candi sitting on the couch and candi said "oh good your up lets go pick out our make up." **

**so we went into the giant bath room and walked over to the make up cabinet and opened it up we were looking for tans, blues, and purples. So we found for me a coral crush eye shadow with a light lip gloss and we decided to put color streaks in our hair so I had a glittery color. **

**For candi we found a teal fury eye shadow and a blue hair dye with a coral lip gloss and for cosette we found her a purple glam eye shadow with a light purple hair dye and a purple lip gloss so we grabbed everything and took it to our separate bath rooms and we put it on the counters.**

**I went an got my outfit and put it on.**

**I needed to know if it fit.**

**It did. **

**So I walked out and cosette and candi were looking at there outfits. We haven't even done our hair or make up.**

**The looked at me candi smiled and said "lena kendall is going to love that outfit on you." **

"**do you really think so." **

"**I know so. Come on we have to do our hair and make up." "ok." so we walked to our bathrooms and I started doing my hair. I started straightening my hair.**

**Then I put the streaks in my hair and thru it up in to a bun.**

**I then started doing my make up I looked around trying to find my perfume. I found it in the top drawer.**

**I walked out my bathroom and checked my phone it was 7:30. I got bored and went to find candi. **

**She was in her bathroom she had a light blue headband on and was finishing her makeup.**

**Done longest chapter I have done. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Lena's point view **

**I was leaning against the door way and said "candi I am having second thoughts about this." she stopped and looked at me and said "lena do you like kendall?" **

"**you know I do." **

"**then why having second thoughts?" **

"**I don't know." **

**she walked over to me **

"**lena lets take your hair down out of this bun and let it flow down you shoulders like its suppose to do. By the way I love the streaks." **

"**thanks I like your too." **

"**well I'll let you get back to your makeup." **

"**thank you." **

**so I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room and sat on the couch I was really bored now. Then I saw cosette come out her bathroom her hair in a ponytail.**

**She sat down beside me and started drumming her fingernails off the coffee table. **

**I looked at my phone it was 7:59.**

**Yes the boys should be here any minute. I heard the door bell ring so I yelled "I'LL GET IT."**

**I stood up an walked to the door hoping it was not kendall. "thank god its you james."**

"**nice to see you to." **

**I smiled and yelled to candi " james is her candi." **

"**she yelled back "ill be there in a sec." "she'll be here in a sec." so I sat down then candi walked down james mouth flew upon I couldn't help but laugh .**

**so she grabbed james arm and they left so I sat down next to cosette again and just started messing with my hair. **

**There was a knock at the door and cosette went and answered it and it was Logan she hugged him and said "we'll be leaving now."**

**Then they left I was all alone so I just waited then there was a knock and I got up and answered It. It was kendall he was wearing a beanie I wanted to take it but I didn't.**

"**hey lena sorry I was late I fell in the hall way and hurt my ankle." **

"**oh my god are you ok?" **

"**yeah I'm fine."**

"**oh that's good." "you ready? **

"**I smiled and said yeah and we left I think I might enjoy myself with kendall knight.**

**Done finally. Not as long as 9 but hey. Review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Kendall's point of view**

**Me and lena were almost at the theaters. She was staring ahead so I broke the silence.**

"**lena are you planning on recording with Gustavo?"**

**she smiled and said "maybe I have a meeting with him tomorrow." **

**I just smiled then we got to the theaters and lena said "I'm not in the mood for a romantic movie can we just take a walk?" **

**I smiled I like the way this girl thinks.**

"**sure come on." **

**so we walked around just talking about things.**

**She is really nice to talk to.**

**Easy to talk to not like most girls. **

**Just then I saw candi and james walking out the theater hand in hand. **

**Lena sighed and said "I worry about her."**

"**what do you mean?" **

"**she is so obsessed with her looks its not funny. She never goes anywhere with out make up on and I could care less about my make up." **

"**I know what you mean james never leaves unless his hair is perfect." "**

**he sounds a lot like candi." **

**I laughed. She laughed too.**

**Just then Logan and cosette came out.**

**Cosette yelled **

"**WHO DO YOU LIKE MORE ME OR YOUR MEDICAL BOOKS?"**

**Lena was like "uh oh some ones in the dog house."**

**I couldn't help but laugh.**

**She looked at me. **

**I looked back not much I could do.**

**She just smiled and continued walking.**

**I don't know what it is about this girl but she drives me crazy. **

**Lena looked at my beanie and said **

"**why do you wear that thing on your head?" **

**I just smiled and said **

"**so I can put it on and annoy you."**

**she just smiled. **

**I think I am head over heels for this girl. **

**I wonder if she feels the same way.**

**Finally done. Yay. Review **


	12. Chapter 12

**Lena's point of view **

**We walked back to the palm woods I think I might be in love with him. **

**walked back talking and laughing then he asked me **

"**are you and the girls gonna be in a band or just you?"**

**I thought about that and smiled and said **

"**a band I think we might be broken glass. I don't really know." **

"**I like the name it explains a lot. Go for it."**

**I just smiled and said "I think I will." **

**so we continued to walk we were on our floor and there standing in the hall way sharing a deep kiss was james and candi. I started laughing.**

**Kendall looked at me and I pointed and he laughed too. **

**So we walked down the hall and I cleared my throat and james was like**

"**umm have a good night candi."**

**she just smiled and waved and went in side I smiled at kendall and kissed him on the cheek and wished him good night.**

**_in the apartment_ **

**I walked in and cosette and candi were talking and cosette was writing a song. **

**She turned to me and said **

"**your meeting that producer dude tomorrow right?" **

"**yeah but we are going to be a band. Why do you ask?" "cause I think we have our first single." **

**she handed me the paper.**

**I smiled and said Girls go get your things ready cause we have to be there by 12."**

**they smiled and wished me good night.**

**We are going to show them what broken glass is made of.**

**Done. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Lena's point of view**

**So I woke up at like 10 and went to check on the girls they were awake so I walked to my room to get ready.**

**I grabbed a red tube top and a pair of white shorts and a leather jacket and my white and red flats and a black and red belt and I got ready. **

**I walked out and candi and cosette were in the living room the candi was like "you ready to show this producer guy what were made of." **

"**yup" **

**so we hopped in my Ferrari and we were off to roque records.**

**_at roque records_**

**We got out and walked to the front door.**

**Candi went in first then cosette then me. **

**So we started walking we heard singing then we heard "JAMES GET OFF MY FOOT." **

**candi sighed and said **

"**that was Logan. I guess there recording today." **

**cosette smiled and said **

"**good." **

**I had no clue what was going on. Then I saw Kelly. **

"**hey Kelly." **

**she smiled and walked over to me and said **

"**good you're here Gustavo wants to hear you sing. Who are the people behind you?" **

**I smiled and said "my band." **

"**oh good come on."**

**so we followed Kelly into the studio. **

**We saw the boys recording candi smiled and waved at james and I waved at kendall. **

**Kelly went to Gustavo and said something cause he turned to us and said so you 3 are a band? I smiled and said "yup." **

"**well then get in the booth and show me and the dogs what you can do. Dogs out." **

**so the boys came out and we went in. **

**cosette smirked at Logan. **

**I have no clue what is going on.**

**So we went in and the music started playing I went first**

**We ended our song and they were really surprised especially the boys Logan looked a little mad.**

**kendall looked a little upset but james was just smiling. Gustavo asked us to come out so we did. **

Done


	14. Chapter 14

**Lena's point of view**

**We walked out of the booth the boys were shell shocked. I was a little surprised too.**

**I went to cosette and said why did you write the song? She smiled and said because of what happened between me and Logan." **

"**what exactly happened between you and Logan?" "well we were at the theaters and he was talking about his medical books I didn't care at first be he just went on and on and finally I got up and walked out and I yelled who do you like me or medical books and I went home grabbed your guitar and started writing the song."**

"**Well" kendall began cosette in this situation Is wrong" **

**I looked at him and said **

"**if anyone here is wrong it was Logan for talking about his medical books on there date" **

"**no cosette should of understood Logan about his really big brain he needs to talk about him being smart." I can not believe him. So I just smiled and said **

"**so since you have a really big head you have to wear your beanie everywhere." **

**I just smirked and then said **

"**oh and anyway we could have been together is now lost." **

**he looked at me and said**

"**that's nice I couldn't be with a girl who likes to insult the beanies" **

**I just smiled and said **

"**fine." **

"**fine with me." **

"**goodbye kendall knight.'**

**I grabbed candi and cosettes hands and pulled them to the Ferrari. I can not believe he said that to me.**

**Candi looked at me and said **

'**lena are you okay?" **

"**yeah candi perfect." **

**I then noticed that there were tears forming in my eyes. **

**Kendall's point of view **

**She got really mad at me I mean really we had a fight over Logan and cosette. **

**When she was leaving I saw tears in her eyes.**

**that's when james came over**

"**dude you need to apologize to her man." **

"**why so she can spit in my face this time? Not gonna happen." **

**he shook his head and walked away I just crossed my arms and started replaying everything over again in my head. **

**I know she was really mad at me but she didn't need to say what she did. **

**I felt a hand on my back. **

**I turned around and there stood Carlos.**

"**what do you want Carlos?"**

"**tell her your sorry. I know you are just tell her shell understand man I promise."**

"**I don't know. She just overreacted."**

"**so did you. I know we'll write a song for her while you go and apologize. All right?" **

**I just smiled "yeah man thanks." **

**so I ran to get in the BTR machine.**

**I hope she forgives me.**

**I really do.**

**Done. Chapter 15 is my favorite. Yay. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Lena's point of view **

**I got out of the car and slammed the door.**

**I just walked with my head down didn't talk to people who talked to me. **

**I didn't even stop when candi and cosette called my name I just didn't want to talk.**

**I walked to the elevator and I pushed the button. **

**It opened I jumped in and pushed the 2****nd**** floor button and I walked to the back of the elevator.**

**I could not believe him he chose his stupid friend over me. **

**The elevator dinged so I stepped out and started fast walking to the apartment I got to the door and I started going thru my pockets trying to find my keys. **

**I found um and I put the key into the lock and thru the door open.**

**I flung everything on the couch and I ran to my room.**

**I heard candi and cosette come in the house. **

**Just then I saw the door open and then I heard **

"**lena. Come out please and talk to us."**

**it was candi.**

**I didn't want to talk to anyone right now.**

"**no. I am not in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment." **

**then she sat on my bed and said **

"**lena I know how you feel right now. It helps to talk to people." **

**I just sighed and I sat up. And I walked into the living room. **

**Cosette smiled at me and handed me a tissue. **

**I smiled and said thank you.**

"**so… lena I feel really bad." cosette began "I made you and kendall fight over me and Logan." **

"**no cosette it wasn't your fault don't blame your self because if you do I will have to hit you in the head with a rock." she smiled.**

**I smiled back and we just talked. Then there was a knock and candi went to answer it.**

**She went to the door then I heard **

"**oh no knight you do not get to talk to my sister after what was said." **

**I stood up and walked to the door.**

**I said to candi "let him in."**

**So she moved out of the way.**

**I crossed my arms and said "so kendall come to spit in my face this time or hit me in the eye?" he frowned and said "no I came to talk to you." I chuckled It hurt "I think that that train has left the station." with that said I turned around and almost left but he said "wait…."**

"**what do you want?" **

"**lena I am really sorry I meant nothing I said I promise." **

**I just stood there stunned. **

**Slowly I uncrossed my arms and turned around. **

"**you really mean it and not just lying to me?" **

"**yes lena I do mean it." **

**I smiled and walked over to him and I reached my arm up to his face and he smiled.**

**I pulled his face down and I stood up on my tip toes and I kissed him. **

**It wasn't a long kiss but it was a good kiss.**

**I pulled away and I smiled just then I heard 2 awws. **

**I laughed. Kendall smiled and said "I was really hoping you would give me another chance?"**

**I thought about it. **

"**of course I will but on condition."**

"**anything."**

"**we don't let our friends ruin our relationship." **

**he smiled and said " I can do that."**

**I smiled. I said "kendall I think that Logan should apologize to cosette and I think cosette should apologize to Logan." "I couldn't agree more," **

**Done I love this chapter its so sweet. Yay. Review **


	16. Chapter 16

**Lena's point of view**

**I looked at cosette and said **

"**go apologize."**

**She looked down and then stood up grabbed her jacket and left. **

**I smiled. **

**I looked over to kendall.**

**I saw he had his beanie in his pocket. **

**So I walked over and toke it out of his pocket.**

**And put it on and said **

"**I think I can handle the beanies."**

**he smiled and said **

"**it looks good on you."**

**I smiled and gave it back.**

**I just stood there and he said **

"**come back to the studio with me." **

"**ok." **

**So we got in the BTR mobile and we headed to the studio I left a message telling where I was.**

**_at the studio._**

**We got out of the car and he put his arm around me. **

**I blushed and we walked into the studio.**

**I saw cosette and Logan hugging I smiled and looked at kendall. **

**Then Carlos walked over and hugged me.**

**And he pulled kendall away from me.**

**Kendall point of view**

**Carlos showed me the song he wrote for lena and cosette and candi.**

**I read it I liked it. I went and showed Logan and james.**

**They smiled and gave me a thumbs up.**

**So I walked back over to lena she smiled.**

**I smiled back.**

"**I want you and the girls in the studio by 9 tomorrow?" "why?" **

"**just trust me." **

**Done its just short. **


	17. Chapter 17

Lena's **point of view **

**So we go there at 8:30. **

**We walked in and went to the studio. **

**I didn't know what was going on.**

**So we walked in the recording studio and we heard this really good song.**

**We opened the door. And there stood the boys.**

**Candi smiled, cosette grinned and I just stood there probley looking stupid. **

**But hey. **

**I smiled after I know I am going to enjoy my time here in La. **

**_3 weeks later_**

**I looked at the clock it was almost 7.**

**I got out of bed and walked into the living room.**

**I went into the kitchen and thought of a really good birthday surprise for Logan and cosette.**

**So I started cooking its strange how they are going out and have the same birthday.**

**Well it least they can't forget each others birthday.**

**So I grabbed the pancake mix and strawberries and chocolate chips.**

**I was told it was there favorite things. **

**I began cooking the pancakes and then candi skipped out of her room not wearing any make up.**

"**hey sis. Yum pancakes."**

**she tried to steal one of my pancakes.**

"**not till I get done. Cause we are going over to the boys apartment as a surprise for the boys. Got it?" **

"**yes." **

**I smiled and I said **

"**do you wanna go in our pjs?" **

"**I guess I mean its not like they wont see us with out our hair and make up on." **

"**all right go brush your teeth and wake up cosette." "got it." **

**with that she got off the chair and ran into cosettes room. **

**I heard a COSETTE GET UP. LENA MADE PANCAKES. Then I heard SHE MADE PANCAKES? YAY CANDI GET OFF ME.**

**I just smiled and laughed I was done with the pancakes.**

**Candi and cosette were pushing each other to get into the kitchen I smiled and said **

"**did you brush your teeth and hair?" **

"**yup all ready." **

"**all right lets go."**

**I forgot to tell cosette about the pjs thing so she said "wait aren't we going to get dress."**

**I smiled and said **

"**nope." **

**so we walked over to the apartment.**

"**wait I don't have a key." **

"**oh don't worry james gave me one."**

**so candi reached into her pocket and opened the door I was holding the door open along with the pancakes.**

**So cosette and candi walked in first then I did that's when we heard this annoying blow horn.**

**I almost dropped the pancakes.**

**Then the boys came running out in wife beaters and there boxers. **

**Carlos had his helmet on and Logan had a medical book.**

**Kendall had one of his beanies this one was black. James well james was james.**

**I looked at them then candi being candi said**

"**man we have a really nice view." **

**she whispered it to me and cosette.**

**Me being me started busting out laughing.**

**I looked a cosette. **

**Then the boys turned around and saw us they didn't smile they like did a half scared scream and started like doing the potty dance of some kind which made me laugh harder.**

**I was like "what is going on here?"**

**kendall looked at the people in front of the boys and was like **

"**yeah what is going on here?"**

**the dude was our boss.**

**He said **

"**big time rush Is going to be a reality show. It will show our fans who big time rush really is."**

**james smiled.**

**I just stood there.**

**I said to myself this is not gonna end well.**

**Done chapter 18 is based off of big time reality show. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Lena's point of view**

**I know this is not gonna end well. **

**Then the griffin dude was like **

"**but there is a problem, you have to end your relationships with the girls of broken glass."**

**I gasped.**

**I know so strange but I was surprised.**

**I couldn't believe this.**

**The boys turned around.**

**I looked at kendall.**

**He looked at me.**

**I turned and looked at candi and cosette.**

**Candi looked liked she was about to cry.**

**And cosette was shocked.**

**I went over to the counter top put the pancakes down, walked over to kendall and he opened his arms in a hugging position and I walked into them.**

**And said **

"**are you gonna end our relationship because he said to?"**

**he was stroking my hairline and back.**

**He kissed my forehead and said **

"**of course not you are the best thing I have in my life why would I end it?" **

"**I don't know. Cause maybe your career is more impotent then me."**

**he stopped and looked at me as if I just punched him in the eye. **

"**no it is not more impotent then you why would you think that?" **

"**I don't really know."**

**I saw logan hugging cosette and james with candi just talking.**

**I looked over at griffin and said**

"**we wont get in the way of your reality show as long as they boys can stay with us.**

**he thought it over for a minute and said **

"**fine but ever thing that happens will be recorded. Got it?" **

**we all smiled.**

**I hugged kendall and he smiled bigger.**

**So then the producer guy is like **

"**since we already have romance we can check that off the list."**

**I looked at him and thought this dude is so stupid and he was like**

"**james I want to interview you and Clarisse."**

**I looked at him and said "her name is candi not Clarisse."**

**kendall chuckled.**

**I looked at him.**

**James and candi were being interviewed then Carlos came out and asked james if it was his money he found he said yup.**

**Then the producer dude said **

"**what if Carlos spent the money and then james punches him."**

"**umm they are best friends they wont punch each other." **

**Just as I said that james punched Carlos.**

**I looked at him then at candi she said "got it." and pulled james away and scolded him. I smiled.**

**I looked at kendall he just shrugged his shoulders.**

**Just then Carlos went over to candi and put her on his shoulders she screamed. I just stood there.**

**Then logan went over and then cosette followed him and slapped him in the face hard.**

**I knew this was gonna end bad.**

**I looked at kendall **

"**umm can we get out of here like its really annoying now."**

"**yup. I was thinking the same thing." **

"**ill go get ready and meet you there?" **

"**yup."**

**so I went to my apartment and put on a pink 2 piece.**

**I put over that a mae crop tee and some short shorts.**

**With white bamboo flip flops. **

**So I locked the door and I told him I'd meet him at the pool.**

**So I decided to take the stairs I noticed I got there before him.**

**so I sat down and looked at my phone it was 12.**

**I looked around for him I couldn't find him I looked down and said uhh.**

**Just then he came around the corner.**

**I smiled and waved to him.**

**He ran over. He said**

"**now miss Vanderpool why aren't you in the pool."**

**I smiled and said **

"**because I was waiting for you."**

**so I stood up and took off the box crop tee and shorts and grabbed kendall hand.**

**He pushed me in. then I grabbed his hand and pulled him in he was not expecting it.**

**Then he got out and his pants fell down I looked away but he pulled them up.**

**Then he looked behind me and the pool and there was a camera.**

**He freaked out and grabbed me out the pool thru me my shorts and shorts grabbed my flip flops and said "we have to go." **

**so we went into the lobby.**

**Done. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Lena's point of view.**

**I was with cosette she said her and logan broke up.**

**And I said**

"**because of the reality show?"**

"**yup. How'd you know."**

"**me and kendall too."**

"**what I thought you guys were stronger then that."**

"**I thought so to." **

"**what happened?"**

"**well first we were walking in the park and they were following us and like I was fine with it until they asked 4 girls if they would go out with him." "no."**

"**yes so then I asked them to stop and they laughed in my face and the producer spit in my face." **

"**he didn't."**

"**he did. So I said that's it I cant take this no more and I said to kendall I am sorry but I cant handle being followed on a date and I think we should see other people." **

"**oh lena I am so sorry."**

"**its fine. I hope james and candi are doing ok you know?" **

"**yup I know." **

**so I just stood up and went to my closet and grabbed a small package.**

**I threw it to cosette. **

"**what's this?" **

"**your birthday present."**

**she opened it and started jumping up and down. "lena how did you get this free cheeseburgers for a year coupon?" **

"**I bought it."**

"**thank you. Thank you. Thank you."**

**she hugged me.**

**I looked down at my phone I sighed.**

**I really want him back I miss him. **

**I know I'll write a song about how I feel.**

**-the next day-**

**I got up and went to candi and said help me write a song for Kendall please.**

**Done. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Lena's point of view **

**I was trying to work on a song about how I felt and the girls were gonna try to help me. "all right lena how does he make you feel?" "like he gives me butterflies. You know?" "yup she's in love." so I took three hours to finish the song. Were going to the studio tomorrow to record it for Gustavo. I hope he likes it as well as the boys. So I wished the girls goodnight and went to bed I was humming the song in my head I know this is how I gonna tell him.**

**_-the next day.-**

**I woke up it was 8:30. Time to get up we have to be there by 9. So I went to my closet and tried to find bright colors because it suppose to be happy song and I am happy. Si I picked out a bright blue dress and blue converse and a flannel blue hair bow I got ready and went out in to the living room and saw candi and cosette. Candi was in a pink dress with pink converse and a pink flannel bow. And cosette had a black dress and converse with a black flannel bow. So we got in the car and said "good luck to us." candi smiled and cosette laughed. So on the way there we were singing our song. **

**-at the studio.-**

**We got there we got out and walked thru the doors and smiled. Gustavo and the boys were waiting for us. Then Gustavo said " well are you gonna sing or not?" we just smiled and shook our heads and stepped into the studio. Put the head phones on and the music started and I just wanted to get this over with so I started first with :**

all

You're my best friend, my babyThere's no doubts or 're my best friend my babyThere's no doubts or maybesYou give me butterfliesYou make me feel like I can flyYou got my head in the cloudsYou lift me off the groundAnd I don't wanna come down

lenaYou give me butterfliesYou make me feel like I can flyYou got my head in the cloudsYou lift me off the groundAnd I don't wanna come downI can't help but smile when I see youMy heart beats so fast when I'm around youI can't control what I feel insideYou give me butterfliesPut me on cloud nine

candi You're the one who really understands meI can be who I amYou never try to change meEven when it rains and I'm going through thingsYou're always there and you never complain

chorus You give me butterfliesYou make me feel like I can flyYou got my head in the cloudsYou lift me off the groundAnd I don't wanna come downYou give me butterfliesYou make me feel like I can flyYou got my head in the cloudsYou lift me off the groundAnd I don't wanna come down

Cosette You're my beautiful butterflyLike a rainbow in the skyGave me wings now I could flyTold me never let life pass you by

lena Anytime I'm sad you make me laughEven when I'm down you lift me upEven when I cry you make my smileYou turn my bad days all around

chorus You give me butterfliesYou make me feel like I can flyYou got my head in cloudsYou lift me off the groundAnd I don't wanna come down

You give me butterfliesYou make me feel like I can flyYou got my head in the cloudsYou lift me off the groundAnd I don't wanna come down

all You spread my wings (Like a butterfly)Make me wanna sing (Feel like I can fly)You make me feel (Like I'm your butterfly)It's just you and me (High up in the sky)

lena and cosette You spread my wings (Like a butterfly)Make me wanna sing (Feel like I can fly)You make me feel (Like I'm your butterfly)It's just you and me (High up in the sky) allYou're my best friend, my babyThere's no doubts or maybes

You're my best friend, my babyThere's no doubts or maybes

You're my best friend, my babyThere's no doubts or maybes

You're my best friend, my babyThere's no doubts or maybes

lena and candi You give me butterfliesYou make me feel like I can flyYou got my head in the cloudsYou lift me off the groundAnd I don't wanna come down

You give me butterfliesYou make me feel like I can flyYou got my head in the cloudsYou lift me off the groundAnd I don't wanna come down.

**So we ended the song and looked at the boys and then at Gustavo.**

**I said **

"**so what do you think? Was it good? It was good right?" **

"**good it was awesome. Did you girls write that song?" **

"**yeah we wrote it because we…." she trailed off I looked at candi. "well we wrote it because of the way the boys make us feel." I looked down I know I was probley blushing but I mean come on I just told them how I feel in a song. Then kendall and the boys came into the studio and picked us up and twirled us.**

**I smiled at kendall.**

**I said **

"**I wrote the song because of you."**

"**I know." **

**I looked down at my outfit I liked it. **

**I looked over and candi and james were holding hands. **

**I hope that I stay with kendall for a long time.**

**Song: butterflies by fabulous girls. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Lena's****point of view**

**We were just hanging out in 2j.**

**I looked around we weren't alone we were with candi and james and cosette and logan and carlos and Jenifer.**

**I yawned and he said **

"**you tired?"**

"**truth be told yes."**

**he laughed and pulled me into his lap and I put my head on his shoulder.**

**I was really tired man.**

**I looked at kendall I said **

"**have I told you I love you yet?"**

"**yes you have and I say it back." **

"**that's good cause it is true."**

"**I hope so." **

"**you don't need to hope you know."**

**he laughed I yawned again.**

**He said**

"**lena if your tired I can take you home you do know you live next door right?"**

"**I do?"**

"**yes you do."**

"**no I don't want to go home."**

**I stood up I looked around and walked over to cosette and said "you're my sister right?" **

"**no I'm your cousin."**

"**I'm your sister."**

**I looked at candi and said **

"**are you tired too."**

"**no lena go sit down before you hurt yourself."**

"**alright I wont hurt my self."**

**just as I said that I tripped over the coffee table.**

"**owe that really hurt."**

**kendall reached down and grabbed my hand. **

**I hurt my head man it was painful.**

**Kendall laid me down on the couch.**

**And he sat on the floor we were just talking well actually I was doing most of the talking he was listening.**

**I looked down at the coffee table and said **

"**you are an evil coffee table you know that you hurt me."**

**kendall looked at candi. **

**She just shrugged her shoulders.**

**Before I know what was happening I fell asleep. **

**-1hour later-**

**Kendall woke me up I felt a lot better.**

**I smiled when I saw him. **

**He said **

"**you feeling better?" **

"**yeah a lot better. I don't know what happened that made me so tired."**

**I yawned and stood up I looked up on my forehead and there was a bruise.**

**I looked at candi her and james were at the table playing with my phone. **

"**candi give me my phone."**

**she thru me my phone I looked at the time it was 8:33. **

**Uhh I want to get some rest. **

"**I'm gonna go home and get some rest cause I am still pretty tired."**

**I kissed kendall on the cheek and walked next door.**

**I opened the door and went into the closet and got my silk pajamas put them on.**

**and went to bed.**

**Done. Yay **


	22. Chapter 22

**Lena's point of view**

**I woke up at like 12. **

**I got up and went into the living room to my surprise james and carlos were there.**

"**hey guys what are you doing here?"**

"**came to hang with candi and cosette."**

"**oh ok." s**

**o I went over to the cabinet and opened it nothing to eat.**

**I looked at candi and said **

"**we have no food." **

"**look on the counter."**

**so I did as she said and I found cereal.**

**I was sitting at the counter when james and logan came and said **

"**lena were going to the studio today and candi and cosette are going and we want you to come to support kendall."**

"**ok. when?" **

"**well we have to be there by 1 so in like 30 minutes."**

"**ok. Just let me get ready ok?"**

"**yup." **

"**candi, cosette are ya'll ridding with me?" "yeah."**

"**ok" **

**so I put my bowl in the sink and went into my room and in my closet I got a black tube top with dark color short shorts with black flats and a double wire head band with a flower on it.**

**I looked at myself in the mirror and I went back into the kitchen. **

**I saw candi and cosette sitting on the couch with the boys.**

**I walked over and said**

"**all set?"**

"**yup lets go." **

**so we walked to the car.**

**Candi sat shotgun and I drove since I'm the only one with a drivers license. **

**I hope ever thing goes as its suppose to.**

**-at the studio-**

**We got out well actually jumped out.**

**I laughed at james because he tripped on the side walk and said**

"**did you see that rock it tripped me."**

"**james there was no rock."**

"**yes there was." **

**he glared at me.**

**I laughed then I stopped. **

**We went in and the boys ran off and went into the studio we got in there and Gustavo was like "nice of you girls to join us watch." **

**then music started to play. **

Oh whoaOh whoa [x2]

**Kendall**

Maybe this could be the starts the whole you could be the one.

The one who's meant for me.

I know that I should what if you're my soul mate?

Slow you say.

Slow down.

'Cause we like the got me thinking.

We could be a thing yea.I know you know I got.

Your heart thumping.I know you know we know.

We got could.

Be on to something so me that you're mine.

I know you know.

You got my heart thumping.

I know you know we know.

We got know this ain't me at all.

**logan **

I'm usually lost for words.

You know I can't help but fall.

I've never felt so got me in a don't you gotta worry.

'Cause I'll slow you say slow we like the weekend.

You got me could be a thing yeah.

I know you know I heart thumping.I know you know we know.

We got on to something so good.

Tell me that you're mine.I know you got my heart thumping

I know you know we knowWe got something

Right (yeah)We're two of a kindSo let's party like it's '99YeahI know you know I got

Your heart thumpingI know you know we know

We got something

**the girls**

Hey baby you drive me crazy.

It ain't about what you done for me latelyIt's all about youKnow lie it's the truth just wanna sayI gotta big time crush on you

I know you know we could be somethingI know you knowWe got somethingWe canParty like the weekendYou got me thinking

We could be a thing yeahI know you know I got

Your heart thumpingI know you know we knowWe got somethingWe could

Be on to something so goodTell me that you're mineI know you know

You got my heart thumpingI know you know we knowWe got something

Right We're two of a kindSo let's party like it's '99

YeahYeah I know you know we knowWe got something

Oh whoaOh whoa

(We got something so right)

Oh whoa Oh whoa.

**They ended the song I was looking at kendall and he said**

" **we want lena and candi and cosette to do the rap." **

**I just looked at kendall.**

"**umm ok."**

**So they put us in there and we record the rap we actually had fun doing it to.**

**When we came out I said **

"**now Mr. knight who is that song about?" **

"**three special girls who would change our lives if they left us."**

**I smiled **

"**I know I just wanted to hear you tell me."**

**he laughed I kissed him. **

**Done **


	23. Chapter 23

**Lena's point of view**

**I woke up at like 8.**

**I went out into the living room.**

**There was a cow in our living room.**

"**CANDI GET OUT HERE."**

**she walked out and said **

"**what."**

"**why is there a cow in the apartment."**

"**I don't know."**

**we looked at each other and said together**

"**cosette."**

**so I called cosette.**

"**cosette come here."**

**she skipped out of her room.**

"**yeah."**

"**did you put this cow in the apartment."**

**she didn't hear me.**

**She was staring at the cow drooling.**

**She then said**

"**can we eat it?"**

"**no we cant eat it are you retarded."**

"**candi that was mean. you know she likes cheese burgers."**

"**so I know."**

"**come on maybe the boys know why there is a cow in the apartment."**

**so we walked over to the boys apartment.**

**We just walked in.**

**we saw james and carlos behind a cow.**

**Me and the girls and mama knight said at the same time **

"**why is there a cow in the apartment."**

"**because the gas we save by having the cows in every apartment cut down the waste."**

"**hah your boyfriends dumber then mine." **

"**cosette that was mean."**

"**well its true."**

**I just shook my head then candi said**

"**well at least my boyfriend is trying to save the world." she walked over to james.**

**I just rolled my eyes.**

"**where's logan?"**

"**down in the lobby." **

"**cool you coming lena?"**

"**yeah. Candi?" **

"**nope I think I'll stay here."**

"**ok." so me and cosette took the elevator down to the lobby.**

**We saw logan playing chess with Buda bob.**

"**hey logan, Buda bob." **

"**hey cosette." **

**she just stood there watching them play chess. **

"**hey logan where's kendall."**

"**at the pool."**

"**thanks."**

**so I walked to the pool.**

**I saw jett with three hair dryers.**

**I walked past him and noticed there was cloths lines every where.**

**Then I saw kendall talking to jett.**

"**hey kendall."**

"**hey lena. What's up."**

"**not much but there was a cow in the apartment and cosette wanted to eat it."**

"**sounds like cosette."**

"**yup." **

**so I stood beside him.**

**He did look cute today.**

**I said**

"**so the palm woods is going green."**

"**yup." **

"**that's cool." **

**I looked at the time.**

**Shoot me and the girls have to meet Gustavo today. "um I gotta go I'll see you later."**

**when I said that I was texting the girls.**

**So I went into the lobby cosette and logan were laughing so I grabbed her arm.**

"**time to go."**

**so then we went up to 2j.**

**James and candi and carlos were sitting down.**

**James and carlos fist pumping like they were at jersey shore. **

**So I grabbed candi with my other hand.**

**She said**

"**I don't want to go."**

"**candi I don't care."**

**so we drove to the studio.**

**When we got there we jumped out of the car. **

**I laughed when cosette hit candi on accident.**

**So we walked in the studio. **

**Kelly greeted us.**

**We walked to Gustavo's office.**

**He said **

"**girls griffin wants you to perform with big time rush Friday."**

"**um I don't know."**

"**yes because he wants to know what you girls can do so you will practice with the boys starting tomorrow." he yelled the last part.**

"**ok."**

"**what time." **

"**7 o' clock."**

"**fine."**

**so we walked out and drove back to the palm woods. Then we went to the boys apartment so we could tell them.**

"**hey guys."**

"**hey lena."**

"**guess what." **

"**what?" **

"**you guys are going to be performing with us on Friday." "ok." **

**so we just sat down and started talking. **


	24. Chapter 24

_**Lena's point of view**_

_**We walked back to the apartment and just went to bed.**_

_**-the next day-**_

_**Today is the day that me and the girls go and practice with the boys.**_

_**I got up and went to my closet.**_

_**I grabbed a pair of holey skinny jeans and a yellow tank top.**_

_**Over the tank top I put a white cropped tee that said true love.**_

_**Then I grabbed a pair of gray slip on converse. And a set of colorful emo bracelets.**_

_**And I curled the ends of my hair and put a giant flower in it.**_

_**So when I walked into the living room, candi and cossette were awake.**_

_**I grabbed my tote bag and keys. **_

"_**you guys ready?" **_

"_**as ready as we'll every be."**_

_**I laughed.**_

_**So we walked down the stairs.**_

_**We got in my car and drove to the studio.**_

_**-at the studio-**_

_**When we got there Kelly was there.**_

"_**hey girls."**_

"_**hi Kelly." **_

"_**I need you girls to go and change into these."**_

_** she handed us a pair of sweat pants and she gave candi and cosette a tee shirt and me a white beater. **_

"_**why?" **_

"_**because you will be practicing your dancing and things." **_

"_**ok."**_

_**so we went to change. **_

_**When we came back out the boys were there.**_

_**I just frowned and said **_

"_**I'm gonna warn you all now I cant dance." "she's not lying." **_

"_**shut up candi." **_

_**they laughed. **_

_**I then looked at carlos and said **_

"_**carlos do you always wear that helmet?"**_

"_**not always." **_

"_**oh well every time I see you, you have it on." **_

"_**I know. I don't trust you."**_

"_**what? Why not?" **_

"_**I just don't."**_

_**I just rolled my eyes.**_

_**Then we were pushed into a dance studio.**_

_**I said **_

"_**I don't like it in hear."**_

"_**why not." **_

"_**there are mirrors everywhere." **_

_**"there suppose to be there." **_

"_**why?" **_

"_**I don't know."**_

_**so then we were told to do a move but I didn't do it.**_

_**Then the teacher was all like **_

"_**why didn't you do the move?" **_

"_**umm because if I did some one would get whacked in the face."**_

"_**DO THE MOVE." **_

"_**NO. AND DON'T YELL AT ME." **_

_**then candi came over and said **_

"_**lena just do the move." **_

"_**fine."**_

_**so I did the move. **_

_**I didn't know if I did it right or not.**_

"_**see I cant dance." **_

"_**lena what are you talking about you did that perfectly." **_

"_**yeah whatever." **_

_**I rolled my eyes.**_

_**Then kendall said **_

"_**its a lot harder then you think isn't it."**_

"_**I hate dancing." **_

"_**why?" **_

"_**I just do ok."**_

_**he put his hands up in defeat.**_

"_**ok."**_

_**so then we were given a five minute break.**_

_**I sat down on the floor.**_

_**Kendall sat beside me.**_

_**A piece of my hair fell and he put it behind my ear.**_

_**I blushed.**_

_**I smiled at him.**_

_**I said**_

"_**kendall?" **_

"_**yeah?"**_

"_**do you like me?" **_

_**he looked at me then said **_

"_**yeah I do." **_

"_**ok cause I like you too. Just don't tell candi or cosette." **_

"_**ok. Your secrets safe." **_

_**I laughed. **_

_**Then I looked at candi. **_

_**She and james were laughing.**_

_**Then I looked at cosette she was talking with logan.**_

_**I looked at kendall and said **_

"_**I think that the girls are in love."**_

_**he looked at me and said **_

"_**are you in love?"**_

_**I never thought about. **_

"_**I don't know. I never thought about it." **_

_**he laughed and he said **_

"_**think about it."**_

_**he got up and left me to think.**_

_**I thought about it and I think I am in love.**_

_**I'm I love with kendall knight.**_

_**I smiled to myself. **_

_**Then Gustavo said our brake was over.**_

_**So then we had to go practice the song.**_

_**So me and the girls were pushed into a tiny room and told to sing tea party.**_

_**So we started the song.**_

_**all**_

___Welcome to the Tea Party_

_Want to be my VIP?_

_Didn't RSVP_

**_Lena_**

___That's ok, that's ok_

_Welcome to the Tea Party_

_ (oh oh, oh oh)Want to be my VIP?_

_When I all steamed up, hear me shoutTip me over and pour me out_

_**candi**_

___Your appetite is freshI got the table set_

_Don't get your dribble on myT-t-table yet_

_**cosette**_

___I got the goodies baked_

_Got more than you can takeJust try and nibble on my biscuits and my rainbow cake_

_**candi n cosette**_

_Let's be traditional_

_And non commissional_

_Elbows down, pinkies up_

_That's the way you sip my cup_

_**all**_

_Welcome to the Tea Party _

_(oh oh, oh oh)_

_Want to be my VIP? _

_(oh oh, oh oh)_

_Didn't RSVP_

_ (oh oh, oh oh)_

_That's ok,_

_ that's ok _

_(oh oh, oh oh)_

_Welcome to the Tea Party_

_ (oh oh, oh oh)_

_Want to be my VIP?_

_When I all steamed up,_

_ hear me shoutTip me over and pour me out_

_**lena **_

_Try not to move so fast_

_You know the sircomes comes last_

_I'm a lady fatha mucka try to show some class_

_**Cosette and lena**_

_Come to the last cup_

_We keep it boiling hot_

_We keep the party moving till we drink the last drop_

_**Candi and cosette**_

_Let's be traditional_

_And non commissional_

_Elbows down,_

_ pinkies upThat's the way you sip my cup_

_**all**_

_Welcome to the Tea Party_

_ (oh oh, oh oh)_

_Want to be my VIP? _

_(oh oh, oh oh_

_)Didn't RSVP _

_(oh oh, oh oh)_

_That's ok, that's ok _

_(oh oh, oh oh__)_

_Welcome to the Tea Party_

_ (oh oh, oh oh)_

_Want to be my VIP?_

_When I all steamed up__,_

_ hear me shout_

_Tip me over and pour me out_

_**all**_

_I know this night is like no other_

_You're not just another_

_**lena n candi **_

_I know it's only getting better_

_As long as we're together_

_**all**_

_I know this night is like no other_

_You're not just another_

_**all**_

_Welcome to the Tea Party _

_(oh oh, oh oh)_

_Want to be my VIP? _

_(oh oh, oh oh)_

_Didn't RSVP_

_ (oh oh, oh oh)_

_That's ok__,_

_ that's ok _

_(oh oh, oh oh)_

_Welcome to the Tea Party_

_ (oh oh, oh oh)_

_Want to be my VIP?_

_When I all steamed up, _

_hear me shoutTip me over and pour me out_

_**When we finished the song the guys just looked at us.**_

_**I smiled at kendall.**_

_**I was gonna tell him tonight that I was in love with him.**_

_**I waved at him.**_

_**He waved back.**_

_**Candi smiled.**_

_**Then she said**_

"_**so how'd we do?" **_

_**Gustavo was really shocked.**_

_**He said **_

"_**you girls did great."**_

_**we smiled.**_

_**Then he said **_

"_**so I want you girls to do a duet with big time rush." **_

_**I frowned.**_

_**I hate singing with other people other then candi and cosette.**_

_**So I just smiled.**_

_**Then candi said **_

"_**Ok."**_

_**so then the boys came into the room.**_

_**logan and james picked up candi and cosette. Kendall came in and said **_

"_**so have you thought about it?" **_

"_**I have. And I deiced that I will tell you later tonight at 6 pm."**_

_**he raised an eyebrow and said**_

"_**are you asking me out?" **_

_**I laughed and said **_

"_**yes." **_

_**so then me and the girls left.**_

_**I looked at what time it was.**_

_**It was 5:30.**_

_**I have 30 minutes to get everything ready.**_

_**First I had to get rid of the girls.**_

"_**candi cosette I have a favor to ask you guys." cosette said**_

"_**yeah?" **_

"_**ok so I want to tell kendall I love him so I need you guys to leave the apartment for a couple of hours." **_

"_**Oh ok." **_

"_**thank you." **_

_**so then they left. **_

_**I got ready and got everything else ready.**_

_**I waited for the door bell to ring. **_

_**It rang. **_

_**I jumped up and ran to the door.**_

_**I opened the door.**_

_**Kendall was standing there.**_

_**I smiled at him.**_

_**I invited him in.**_

_**I then grabbed his hand and lead him to the couch.**_

_**We sat down and I said **_

"_**ok kendall I have thought about what you said earlier about me being in love with some one and I am in love with some one." **_

"_**who?" **_

_**I smiled and said **_

"_**that some one is you. I love you kendall knight." after I said it I looked at him.**_

_**He smiled.**_

_**He put his hand on my cheek and kissed me. When we pulled apart he said **_

"_**and I love you too Lena Vanderpool." **_


	25. Chapter 25

**Lena's point of view**

**It was Saturday.**

**Me and the girls were just lounging around the apartment when there was a knock at the door.**

**I thought one of the girls would get it.**

**I was wrong.**

**I was sitting on the couch up side down.**

**When candi yelled **

"**LENA, DOOR."**

**I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.**

**I got up and put my hair up in a very messy ponytail.**

**I walked to the door.**

**I opened it.**

**It was kendall and james and logan. **

**I smiled and said **

"**hey guys what's up?"**

**kendall smiled and said **

"**we thought that we want to hang out with our girlfriends since we got the day off." **

"**oh cool. Come on in."**

**so the boys came in.**

**candi and cosette started freaking out when candi said **

"**LENA! Why did you let them we don't even look pretty." **

"**well then you should of got the door yourself. Now shouldn't of?"**

**she just sighed.**

**I smiled.**

**I then said **

"**well I need to go change. I'll be right back." **

**so I went to change. **

**When I got back james and candi were sitting on the floor with logan and cosette.**

**Kendall was on the couch.**

**I sat beside him.**

**I leaned my head on his shoulder. **

**He wrapped his arms around my waist.**

**I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.**

**Candi started laughing for some reason.**

**I looked at her and said **

"**what are you laughing at?"**

**she ignored me.**

**I just rolled my eyes.**

**Kendall laughed.**

**I smiled and said**

"**why do you laugh at everything?" **

"**I just do."**

**I laughed.**

**Just then the door burst open and there stood my mom.**

**My mouth opened.**

**I was really shocked.**

**She smiled at me.**

**I looked at candi concerned. **

**She shrugged her shoulders.**

**Then cosette said **

"**hey aunt Lyn." **

**she smiled and said **

"**lena shut your mouth you'll catch flies."**

**I gulped and said**

"**hey mom, what are you doing here?" **

**she smiled and said **

"**what a mother cant come and see her two beautiful daughters."**

"**um…"**

**just then I heard **

"**MOM…MOM…WHERE ARE YOU?" **

**I knew that voice.**

**Just then my other sister zoie burst threw the door.**

**I jumped off the couch and ran to her.**

**I grabbed her hands and started jumping up and down with her I said **

"**ZOIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"**

**she smiled and said **

"**I came to stay with you and candi." **

**I squealed and started yelling Yay. **

**Then she pulled out her helmet and put it on her head.**

**I thought I've seen this before when kendall said "hey you wear a helmet like carlos."**

**I snapped my fingers and said **

"**that's were I've seen this." **

**zoie looked at kendall and then at me and said **

"**who is that?"**

**I smiled and grabbed kendall's hand and said "this is kendall."**

"**cool." **

**my mom said**

"**ok so I am going to get going. Lena take care of zoie." **

"**I will I promise." **

**she walked out the apartment and shut the door. I smiled at zoie and said**

"**I cant believe you're here. Were all together again."**

**kendall looked at me and said **

"**what do you mean" **

**I smiled and said **

"**me candi and zoie are triplets." **

**they looked at us.**

**Then I put my arms around zoie and candi and said **

"**don't we look a like." **

**they said **

"**no." **

**I just shrugged.**

**Then I went back over to kendall and I smiled at him. **

**He was a bout to say something.**

**But I didn't let him.**

**I kissed him. **

**He smiled.**

**I said**

"**I have been waiting to do that all day." **

**he laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist.**

**Zoie sat on the couch when I got an idea.**

**I said "hey guys I think we should introduce zoie to carlos." **

**candi and cosette smiled.**

**I looked at kendall he just shrugged and said**

"**ok. When we left he was sleeping but he might be awake now." **

"**Kay come on kit-Kat." **

**zoie stood up and said **

"**don't call me kit-Kat." **

**I laughed.**

**We went next door. **

**When we got there carlos was sitting at the table. **

**When logan said **

"**carlos come here we want to introduce you to someone."**

**he got up and came into the living room.**

**He said really sad **

"**what?"**

**I looked at him and said **

"**what's wrong with you?"**

"**none of your business."**

**I just put my hands up. **

**Then kendall said **

"**dude did something happen between you and Jennifer?"**

"**yeah we broke up."**

"**why?" **

"**because she was cheating on me with guitar dude." **

**I shook my head and said**

"**see you cant trust a pretty girl with a dirty little secret." **

**kendall looked at me and said**

"**so I cant trust you?" **

"**oh you can trust me I don't have a dirty little secret."**

**he laughed.**

**I then said **

"**carlos I want you to meet zoie." **

**I pushed zoie forward. **

**She stumbled forward and almost fell on him.**

**He caught her by her forearms.**

**I saw them looking in each others eyes.**

**I said **

"**aww." **

**kendall laughed. **

**I smiled.**

**Then I said **

"**well I wanna go to the pool kendall wanna come with?"**

**he smiled and said **

"**sure."**

"**k. I have to go get ready."**

**so he kissed me lightly one the lips. **

**I blushed.**

**I skipped to my apartment.**

**I got ready.**

**I put on a green ruffled bikini.**

**I put over it a pair of jean shorts and a shirt that had a heart and said I need it.**

**I want it. **

**I grabbed my black flip flops.**

**I walked back over to the boys apartment. **

**When I got there kendall was sitting on the couch in his trunks and a tee shirt.**

**I smiled and he got up and walked over to me.**

**I held out my hand for him. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the pool.**

**We sat in one chair.**

**We were talking about carlos and Jennifer.**

**I looked over to my left and saw carlos and zoie walking towards us.**

**I smiled.**

**I looked at kendall and said **

"**do you think he likes her?" **

"**who?"**

"**carlos." **

"**likes who?" **

"**zoie." **

"**ohh. Maybe I mean he just found out that Jennifer was cheating on him." **

"**I know but they'd be cute together." **

"**maybe."**

**I just sighed.**

**I watched as zoie pushed carlos in the pool.**

**I gasped.**

**Carlos laughed and pulled zoie in.**

**I slowly looked at kendall.**

**He busted out laughing.**

**I just shook my head.**

**I saw zoie helping carlos out of the pool.**

**They were laughing.**

**I smiled.**

**I sat back so I was leaning on kendall's chest.**

**He wrapped his arms around my shoulders.**

**Zoie yelled to me **

"**lena did you see that? Carlos pulled me in." **

"**I saw."**

**she laughed.**

**Carlos grabbed her hand and they walked back into the palmwoods. **

**I just smiled and said **

"**I think they'll get together." **

"**I don't know." **

**I just rolled my eyes.**

**I stood up and said **

"**I'm bored."**

**he looked at me and said **

"**well what do you want to do?" **

"**I don't have a clue." **

"**ok. How bout we take a walk?"**

"**sure."**

**we walked around the palmwoods park for like an hour.**

**When we got back we went to my apartment. **

**When we got there james and candi were there but I didn't know where logan and cosette were or carlos and zoie.**

**I looked at candi and said **

"**hey where's zoie and cosette?" **

"**Idk. I haven't seen them in like twenty minutes."**

"**great we lost zoie after we told mom we would take care of her." **

"**hey I didn't lose her. I wasn't the one down by the pool with my boyfriend was I."**

**I crossed my arms and said **

"**she was down there earlier." **

"**well now she's not."**

**I thought about where carlos would go.**

**Just then I heard a really loud crash.**

**I looked at everyone.**

**We took off running.**

**Once we got to the lobby I saw carlos and zoie in a upside down shopping cart.**

**I said **

"**carlos you could of killed zoie." **

**zoie stuck her tongue out at me and said**

"**I had my helmet on."**

**I put my hand on my face and shook my head and said **

"**zoie please try not to do anymore dangerous crap ok."**

"**nope."**

**she and carlos ran away.**

**I sighed and said **

"**please be careful." **

**she yelled back**

"**no promises." **

**I just sighed.**

**Kendall laughed and grabbed me and turned me around and lightly kissed me.**

**He then said **

"**Gustavo needs me and james at the studio to do some solos but I'll see you later ok?"**

**I frowned and said **

"**I thought he gave you the day off."**

"**he did he just took it back." **

**I pouted and said **

"**I don't want you to leave."**

**he laughed and said **

"**I'll be back. I promise."**

**I gave up and said **

"**fine." **

**he kissed me again and he and james left.**

**I sighed and looked at candi she was on her phone.**

**I looked at her and said **

"**have you seen cosette?" **

"**no."**

"**ohh ok." **

**I walked up to our apartment.**

**I saw cosette and logan laying on the couch asleep.**

**I said aww and left them to sleep.**

**I walked around the palmwoods.**

**I walked around for like two hours.**

**When I was done I went back to my apartment. When I got there candi and cosette were talking on the couch.**

**Zoie was on the floor sleeping.**

**I sighed and said **

"**I guess kendall isn't home yet?" **

**candi said**

"**he's home he's just asleep." **

"**how do you know that?" **

"**james texted me and said tell lena kendall is asleep."**

"**oh ok." **

"**where have you been anyway?"**

"**walking around."**

"**ohh." **

"**yup. I'm gonna go to bed." **

"**Kay." **

**so I went to bed. **

**When I woke up I grabbed a green and brown floral smocked dress.**

**With a white half cardigan.**

**I had a pair of satrapy brown wedges.**

**And a light green barrette.**

**I went out into the living room.**

**Zoie was still sleeping on the floor.**

**I stepped over her.**

**She moved a little bit.**

**She said **

"**five more minutes."**

**I just left her there.**

**I walked to the kitchen.**

**I ate a muffin just then candi came out of her room very excited. **

"**what's up with you?" **

**I asked her. **

**She smiled and said **

"**well james and I are going to hang out for awhile." **

"**cool." **

"**yup I gotta go." **

"**bye."**

**she left. **

**Then cosette came out.**

**I smiled at her.**

**She was walking but tripped over zoie and fell face first.**

**I gasped.**

**Just then the door opened and there stood kendall and logan and carlos.**

**I ran to help cosette.**

**But I was laughing hysterically.**

**Zoie popped up and said **

"**everything is ok I am not hurt."**

**I laughed harder.**

**Cosette grabbed her head.**

**I said **

"**are you ok?"**

"**yes but we got to get that girl a bed so no one else trips over her."**

"**well me and candi didn't trip over her."**

"**well you have better coordination then me."**

**I just shook my head.**

**And walked to kendall. **

**He smiled at me.**

**I just walked past him.**

**He sighed and said **

"**you're mad at me aren't you?"**

"**a little.**

**You could of texted me saying you were to tired to hang out." **

"**I know I wasn't thinking." **

"**no you weren't but I cant stay mad at you to long."**

**he smiled at me.**

**I kissed him on the cheek.**

**He hugged me. **

**When carlos said **

"**I have an idea."**

"**and that would be?"**

"**we go on a quadruple date." **

**I shrugged my shoulders and said **

"**good idea carlos."**

**he smiled at me.**

**I made his day. **


End file.
